


Cuddles

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip is a cuddly baby. Typically he's happy to sit and be entertained by the antics of his siblings, but he really loves cuddles from both Dads. Unlike his siblings who have a preference Phil just loves cuddles. Even if they come from Woody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Phillip was a cuddler. Arthur recognized that almost right away about his youngest. Phillip loved to be held in someone’s arms, he loved to curl up on someone’s lap, he was a cuddler. 

While Briar Rose preferred Eames and Edward, Arthur, Phillip was content with both. He slept the most when Eames held him, his plump little cheek smooshed against Eames’ shoulder, his little hands curled up and clutching at Eames’ necklaces or his shirt. He was quiet and content when Arthur held him. Arthur would multitask with his youngest on his lap, or his hip and Phillip would be delighted to hold on and watch his siblings go to classes, or school or playing. 

Even Briar Rose and Edward cuddled him. Briar Rose and Phillip took naps together, his sister holding onto him while they slept. When Edward and Phillip watched movies, Edward held onto his baby brother. Even when Phillip was playing on the floor and Woody would come join them, Phillip would hold onto the pup and cuddle with him while they sat on the floor.

Arthur watched Phillip curl into Eames when his husband picked up their baby and settle back into the couch. Phillip even smiled, as if he was waiting for someone to hoist him up from his playpen and hold him again. Arthur laughed a bit as he ran his hand over Phillip’s darkish colored blonde hair, his hair wavy and messy. 

“He loves when someone holds him.”

“He does. He get that from me.”

Arthur laughed when he realized it. Eames was big on affection - cuddling, hand holding, kissing all of that. It was no wonder that their children would  have the same thing, only Phillip was more into it than their previous babies. Eames lifted Phillip up a bit more, cradling him better in his arms, watching his little hand reach up and grab onto Eames’ necklace. He was still awake, his bright eyes looking at Arthur, still smiling as if he was getting the best of both parents right at that moment. Arthur again stroked his hair back again and Phillip seem to tilt his head toward Arthur’s hand. 

“He’s like you in so many ways.”

“He’s like you in the others.”

Arthur smiled. Edward and Briar Rose were still in school, so it was just the three of them and Woody for a while. They sat and talked for a little while, Phillip eventually nodding off in Eames’ arms. When he nodded off, Arthur offered to take him so Eames gave him over and Arthur sighed softly, looking at his baby. 

“How much longer do we have until we pick up Briar Rose?”

Eames looked at his cell phone after digging it out of his pocket.

“About an hour.”

“I’m going to lay down with him for a bit.”

Eames nodded and watched Arthur lay back on the couch, resting Phillip on his chest, his feet on Eames’ lap and Eames smiled, holding onto his ankles and feet. Arthur smiled, resting his hand on Phillip’s back, petting him lightly as he took advantage of a quiet afternoon with his youngest and his husband.


End file.
